User talk:TDIFan13
Hey Hey, Ryan! Since I can't go on the IRC anymore, we will hold council meetings about LTS wiki here. And I would like you to look at this page, and vote. Thank you. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 02:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope. And please do not cry or threaten to kill yourself. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 02:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not dying, Ryan. I'm still on the wiki, which you can always talk to me there and YT. And look, the IRC isn't safe, kay? If you think it is, I think it isn't now. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 02:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Now be a good boy, and vote for Autie Tulle. :) --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 02:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ryan, you're making this a big deal, when it's not. We can still be in contact; I'm not leaving the wiki or anything, you can still talk to me there or YT. Just not the IRC. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 02:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ryan, I'd love to come back, but I can't. Look, I have my reasons, and the one reason is that I trust what I receive from my e-mail provider. It's not that big a deal, Ryan, you haven't lost me or anything. Besides, I'm angry at some people and won't be going to the IRC anyway. RP, well, just do Amber for me one last time, and I'm not sure about auditioning for the next season. Council, no idea. Please don't let this upset you, Ryan, I'll feel horrible about making you upset, and by the way, crying doesn't work on me. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 03:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Please vote here so we can get this over with. I'm not leaving you. :s --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 03:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ... Was that your resignation letter? o_o (Yes, I know it's a song.) --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 01:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ryan, don't be such a diva. You can still talk to me anywhere. --'XoTulleMorXo' (Talk and ' ') 01:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Hey, Chris McLean here. You might've visited this link thinking that you'll get the chance to audition for the fifth season of Total Drama Roleplay. However, that's not the case. Sorry, reader, but sixteen teenagers have already sent me audition tapes. I carefully looked over each of them and decided that the sixteen kiddos who auditioned would be my new cast. You were too slow. Fortunately, we need actors; yes, that's right, sixteen users from the Total Drama Wiki will be selected to roleplay as one of the following contestants on the show. Let's review their names and take a peek at what they look like. __TOC__ The Contestants Bernie McAllister This kid genuinely frightens me. I mean, he's scary. From his creepy underlip hair to his totally cheap sandals, it's clear that Bernie's not exactly the most attractive contestant. On the upside, he's got a killer jokebook and a cheerful attitude. According to his audition tape, he's joining the show to make new friends. Boring. Oh, and get this; if he wins, he's giving the money away to charity. What can I say? The guy's a moron, but he's going to get us good ratings, and I know that for a fact. So, why not let him onto the show? He'll do well, I guess. And if he doesn't, we'll get to listen to his jokes all day, and we might even see him pull a few pranks. Epicness. Candy Sweets Okay, granted, Lindsay will forever be the hottest chick to ever walk the face of this show, but wow, this girl is smoking. She really is similar to Lindsay, too, because although she can seduce a guy in the blink of an eye, she doesn't have the brains to even think of doing that. She's your typical dumb blonde, and that's why I love her. Who says stereotypes are lame? If anyone hooks up with this chick during the show, I might give them the million dollars. Oh, and if she wins, she's planning on buying a huge blouse. Wait, I think she means house. Dianne Jones We've all met this girl before. Heck, this girl has been in the past four seasons of the show! Well, not this girl in particular; just the 'goody-two-shoes' of the competition. Yes, that's right. Dianne is your typical stuck-up, self-involved, bossy overachiever. Except we all know that they don't turn into a monster right away; they usually start to become annoying around the merge or so. Dianne says that if she wins, she's planning on saving the money until she needs it. Blegh. Fortunately, she seems nicer than some of our other competitors, so I may be able to stand her. Dirk Hoffman My jaw literally dropped when I saw this guy's audition tape. Do you know who this guy is? It's Dirk Hoffman! His father, Drake Hoffman, is one of the most famous movie stars in the world! Drake is also a gazillionaire. Which begs the question, why is the son of a rich movie star auditioning for a low-budget show like Total Drama? Well, get this; his super-famous daddy cut him off a few weeks ago when he spent over two-thousand dollars on room service. So, this disinherited, spoiled, self-involved jerk is now in our hands, and I can already tell that he's going to be a bad seed from day one. However, he's definitely an eye-pleaser; look at those chiseled features and strong abs. Wait, forget I said that. Elliot Dopt Harold is a rockstar compared to this guy. Elliot out-nerds the entire cast! Don't ask me why, but he's memorized each and every word from the 'Star Wads' trilogy. He spends his time playing games like 'World of Dorkcraft' and 'RuneSlime'. And, yes, if you insist on knowing, he is a megafan of the show. Not like a Sierra megafan, but one that knows less and is less creepy. Why do I feel the need to outline something positive about him? Oh, yeah. It's because I have to. Well, this kid is another nice one; if he wins, he wants to move to Florida with his mother and little sister. Can I wrap this up now? His baby-blue jeans are hurting my eyes. Frankie Lippin Finally, someone who's not a total cliché. Well, this guy is definitely unique; he's a wannabe gangster. The problem is that the guy can't breakdance, and he can barely rap. I mean, he doesn't even intimidate people. His name is Frankie, but the pathetic try-too-hard likes to call himself "G-Dawg". Yeah, this guy has no social skills. I don't have much else to say, but let's just hope that, for the viewers' sake, he's at least slightly funny. I'm not too sure how he'll turn out, but there is one thing I can guarantee you; Frankie Lippin is going to be hip-hoppin' his way to Losertown if he doesn't make some friends. Fast. Gini Rade Yeesh. As if Izzy wasn't crazy enough for the show. Why is it that, in every season, I'm persuaded to let the psycho chicks in? These questions just have no answers. Anyways, Gini is a genuine nutjob. I don't know what goes on in that head of hers; she's just maniacal. If she likes a guy, she'll stalk him until he hates her. I mean, this is the kind of girl that you'd avoid at school. Luckily, though, she will get us ratings. Why? Because the insane weirdos are fan-favorites! Plus, she's a total daredevil. She will never avoid a challenge. As crazy as she is, I have high hopes that our little Gini will rise above all in this game. If not, she'll crash and burn like the rest of the losers. Have fun. Grove Pace Well, here's someone we've never had before; the tree-hugging nature-freak. Yeah, this dude is totally pro-nature and anti-global warming or something along those lines. Get this; a 'grove' is what you call a small group of trees. Yeah. I think you can tell from what I just said that his parents are most likely nature-lovers, too. If he wins, he's planning on restoring every single forest that has ever been torn down. I don't know if he'll have the budget for that, but we'll just let him dream. Because he works so hard around his house, he's obviously very tough, and his strength will no doubt be an advantage for him in challenges. Jackson Dimitrion Okay, if you thought Dirk was a hottie, take a look at this guy. He's, like, the Alejandro of this season, except he's not evil at all. So, kind of like Alejandro put in a blender, and mixed up with DJ. This guy's all about helping others; in fact, I'd say that he's the nicest competitor on the show. He's smart, friendly, and athletic. Actually, I think the reason I let him on was because I saw a bit of myself in him. Jackson says that if he won, he would make sure that the polar bears in the arctic regions didn't die of global warming. Well, look at that; I guess Grove isn't the only one who loves nature. My only question is; is Jackson really all that perfect, or will we see a flaw in his personality during his time on the show? Lainey Blaine The only reason I let Lainey onto this show is because, like Candy, she's a bimbo. She gets good grades, but she's like the absent-minded professor; she doesn't notice the simplest things, yet she's intelligent when it comes to everything else. Candy's just straight-up stupid. Anyway, Lainey joined the show in hopes that she'll get famous and become a singer. A word of advice, Lainey? Please don't become a singer. She serenaded me in her audition tape, and I swear, I think my left eardrum had a heart attack. Her back-up plan is becoming a fashion designer, which I'd go with if I was her, because, truthfully, she may not have the looks or the brains, but she sure as heck has the clothes. You look like an early out to me, kiddo, but we'll have to wait and see. Lance Waters Lance is attractive, intelligent, and a great singer. What's the problem? He never talks; he only sings. Yeah, I know. There's a flaw in everyone, isn't there? Except me. Well, I guess the other competitors will learn to live with him. And if they don't, then he'll be the first person voted off. No harm done. If he does sing his way to the finals, though, I see a bright chance of this dude winning. I mean, come on, he's a farm-boy with great vocal cords. Simple, yet so complex. I will warn you about one thing, though. If his singing annoys me too much, I'll vote him off the show! Nina Lange If this girl comes within three feet of me during her time on the show, I might have to get a restraining order. Nina Lange is, by far, the loudest, most obnoxious, irritating person I've ever met in my life. And, truthfully, I'm kind of intimidated by her, too. She's big, she's loud, and she's proud, only she's not big. Her so-called 'bling' hurts my eyes, too. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah, Nina being obnoxious. Right. In her audition tape, she forced me to put her on the show, or else I would have to 'hide my kids', 'hide my wife', and 'hide my husband'. I don't have any of those, Nina, but I'm still terrified of you, so here you go; your chance at a million big ones. Don't blow it. Ross Road Ross may be lazy, deluded, and totally disgusting, but I think of him as Noah and Owen's hybrid, and since they were both fan-favorites that made it to the final two in a season, I can't help feeling like this dude is going to make it far. I mean, he has the wit to back it up, but does he have the social skills? He probably doesn't, seeing as he spends his weekend in his room with a bag of potato chips, playing 'Grand Theft Aqua' over and over again. My guess is that Ross will accomplish being the first competitor of the season to publicly pick his nose, and then get eliminated. Gross. Scythe Deracs Scythe wants me to let you all know that she is not goth. I don't know why, but she freaks out every time someone labels her as that, and she clarified to me that she's just 'different'. Right. Anyways, we've met our goth girl, clearly. She's extra-tall, extra-depressed, and extra-prepared to win the million, then get off the show and buy herself a one-way ticket to Hawaii. That's a fantastic idea, and while I'd normally tell you to get a tan while you're at it, you're surprisingly not pale. No offense; it's just that everyone who dresses like you that's been on this show has had super-white skin. Anyways, you probably won't irritate me, so have fun in the competition. Sydney Harrison Okay, for someone who says that they're a 'tomboy' who 'works all day' and 'hates make-up', you've really got it going on, Sydney. You're almost as hot as Candy, except you two are polar opposites. And the blue hoodie that reminds me of Bridgette? Nice touch. I don't know what kind of tomboy you are, but man, I'm sure that those guys love hanging around you. To be fair, you don't only have a look-factor going on; you're also smart, sassy, and kind. Judging from what you've said your life is like, I'm going to assume you're great at challenges. Good luck! Victoria Filtzinclaut Dangit, Victoria! It took me a minute to type your full name out, and I almost smashed my head into my keyboard when I was working on your last name. I hope people start calling you Vicki just to spite you. Anyways, if anyone knows how to cause a scene, it's this girl. She's a literal drama queen; not only is she in love with theater, as proven when she got the lead role in every single one of her school plays, but she's also in love with drama. Let's hope that this teen queen doesn't start spreading lies on her first day; gossiping and fibbing could get her into some hot water. Information Character Information *'Name': Bernie McAllister Age: Sixteen Label: The Joker Description: Bernie loves fooling around; he always goofs off and rarely takes anything seriously, which is both an advantage and a disadvantage to his life. He signed up for Total Drama solely to make new friends, and if he wins, he plans on donating the money to charity. *'Name': Candy Sweets Age: Sixteen Label: The Flirt Description: Candy is bubbly, flirty, and sweet. An all-around great friend, she's always loyal, despite not knowing the definition of the word. Candy joined the show in hopes to win and buy an expensive mansion with her million dollars. *'Name': Dianne Jones Age: Sixteen Label: The Workaholic Description: Dianne is class president at her school, and the head of student council. She is very professional, but at the same time, very underhanded when it comes to politics and competition. Dianne signed up for the show in order to prove to her classmates that she can take chances and be risky. *'Name': Dirk Hoffman Age: Sixteen Label: The Strategist Description: Since birth, the attractive and intelligent Dirk Hoffman has been spoiled rotten by his rich movie star father. Unfortunately, Dirk's allowance was cut off, and now, the disinherited teenager is joining the show. He's ready to win the million, even if he has to step on others along the way. *'Name': Elliot Dopt Age: Sixteen Label: The Nerd Description: Elliot is an active online roleplayer, a level one-hundred melee warrior in 'World of Dorkcraft', and a self-proclaimed warlock slayer. Unfortunately, none of those help him in real life whatsoever. He aspires to move to Florida with his mother and little sister if he wins the million dollars. *'Name': Frankie Lippin Age: Sixteen Label: The Poser Description: Frankie desperately wants to be a gangster. Unfortunately, he is not tough, smart, or intimidating enough to be one. Still, at least he can rap a little; all he wants to do is make friends and win. *'Name': Gini Rade Age: Sixteen Label: The Maniac Description: Gini is weird, psychotic, and a total nutjob! She's always up for a challenge, and will never let the stress of the competition get to her. She's always eager to make friends with someone, even if that someone isn't very friendly themselves. *'Name': Grove Pace Age: Sixteen Label: The Treehugger Description: Nature, family, and friendship have always come first for Grove. He is quite a forgiving and kind person, unless anyone messes with something created by Mother Nature. He joined the show to win the million dollars, then restore every single forest that has ever been torn down. *'Name': Jackson Dimitrion Age: Sixteen Label: The Athlete Description: Jackson is one of the nicest people you will ever meet; he even displays forgiveness to those who have wronged him or have done bad deeds. He is extremely skilled physically, and is naturally great at tasks that involve using strength. He aims to travel to the arctic and stop global warming if he wins. *'Name': Lainey Blaine Age: Sixteen Label: The Artist Description: Lainey is definitely artsy; she loves painting, singing, and designing clothes. Unfortunately, she can't do the first two at all. She believes that joining the show will get her publicity, which she will use to start off her career as a singer. *'Name': Lance Waters Age: Sixteen Label: The Singer Description: Lance has never spoken a day in his life, and he sure isn't planning on doing so in the future. He believes that his words are better expressed in song; he has a beautiful singing voice. And his looks aren't too shabby, either. *'Name': Nina Lange Age: Sixteen Label: The Loudmouth Description: Nina is loud, proud, and in control of any situation that she is presented with. She constantly bosses others around and acts like the voice of reason; despite this, she means well, and is only trying to befriend others. She has joined the show to socialize with others her age, and is eager to win the million dollars. *'Name': Ross Road Age: Sixteen Label: The Gamer Description: Ross is constantly made fun of at school due to his unpopularity. He spends most of his time in his room, playing video games and eating junk food. He joined the competition to become famous, and to prove to his schoolmates that he's cool. *'Name': Scythe Deracs Age: Sixteen Label: The Outcast Description: Scythe is a natural loner, though many label her as goth, a stereotype that she greatly dislikes. She is never seen without a chain around her neck and her red contacts. She joined the competition to win the million dollars and move to Hawaii, then live in total isolation and peace. *'Name': Sydney Harrison Age: Sixteen Label: The Tomboy Description: Sydney is sporty, fun, and good-looking. She isn't fond of feminine activities and generally dislikes other sixteen-year-old girls due to their snobbishness. Sydney hopes to win the competition so she can pay for college and university. *'Name': Victoria Filtzinclaut Age: Sixteen Label: The Diva Description: If anyone knows how to cause a scene, it's Victoria. She's a full-on drama queen, and loves being in the spotlight at all times possible. She joined the competition solely to get attention from the viewers. Actor Information *'Revealing the characters' last names on the show are optional; they are completely up to the actor, however, if last names are revealed, they must be the assigned last names that are presented on this page.' *'Creating a middle name for your character whilst on the show is completely acceptable. It is mandatory, though, that these middle names are appropriate and not too silly.' *'Actors must stay in-character while they are on the show; if they decide to take their character in a completely new direction without consent from a user in charge of the show, they will be warned, and punished if the behavior continues.' *'Labels may not be changed. If you are uncomfortable with your label or see a flaw in it, please speak to a user in charge of the show.' *'All characters are sixteen; please refrain from having a character's birthday during an episode of the show, as the attention will most likely just be focused on them, and it may get in the way of the challenge or elimination. If it is a brief mention, it is acceptable, but we advise you not to do it, anyways.' *'Changing a character's appearance is completely unacceptable. If you have a problem with their appearance, don't audition as them.' *'Any further questions, comments, or concerns about your character before or after auditions can be given to a user in charge of the show.' Audition Information If you would like to audition, please sign your name on the list below and enter this channel at any time auditions are being held. You may talk with others or linger in the main chatroom and converse; however, if you miss your call, your audition will be pushed to the end of the list, and the next available user will go after you. When the audition judges are ready, they will call you into the audition room, and you will be asked to answer three questions about your character. If you answer all three questions correctly, you have a higher chance of getting the role as the character. The question part of the audition is to test your knowledge about the character; make sure you memorize the character's description, and what Chris said about them in the first part of this forum. The second part of the audition requires you to interact with a random character from the series. You will have to act as your character and we will judge you on how you act. Finally, you will have to abide by the rules of the show. If any of these rules are broken, you accept that a user in charge has the right to give you a consequence or punishment. If you cannot get into the chatrooms, you may not have Java installed. Try using this website or installing Java. Please sign your name below if you would like to audition as a character. Sign-Ups #Bigez620 (Nina) #TDAwesome15 (Ross) #Bridgette dj10 (Jackson) #Reddude (Scythe) #TotalDramaFan1000 (Elliot) #CD-TDA (Candy) #The Cartoon (Grove) #Matheus Lopes Tito (Elliot) #Lucys2 (Lance) #Neko-naito (Lance) #The Zobe (Lainey) #Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro (Candy) #Jaxswim (Dirk) #Kgman04 (Victoria) #Leshawnafan (Nina) #LandryC (Jackson) #Mygeto (Ross) #Tdwp82 (Dianne) #BrunoMartinkovitsch (Grove]) #Dakotacoons (Sydney) Audition Times What was this about? -_- --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 04:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) When? I don't see it on the wiki. --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 04:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't have signed up anyway. --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 04:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm seriously angry right now, Ryan, so knock it off. --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 05:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Because I can't go on the IRC. --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 05:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC)